


I Wanna Savor; Save it For Later

by Dresupi



Series: ShieldShock [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Steve's a giver, but so is Darcy.She just has to assert her giver-tendancies sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



> For Aenaria, who won my 6 Sentence to 1K fic giveaway this month! :D 
> 
> This is an extension of [this drabble](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157034783030/shieldshock-orally-satiated).

“Uh-uh…” Darcy shook her head and sat up to meet his lips.  “It’s  _ your _ turn, Big Guy…”  

“I really don’t mind doing this for you…”Steve protested.  His words came out muffled and half spoken into Darcy’s mouth as she kissed him.  She ran her hand up his bare chest and pushed him back on the mattress.  She was thankful for their humongous bed.  And Steve had said they’d be fine with a Queen-sized mattress.  If they’d gone with the Queen, he’d be falling on the floor right now, instead of laying on his back like the good boy he was.  

“You  _ always _ do it though…”  She straddled his hips and leaned down to press her lips to his chest, rocking against him in the way  _ she knew _ he liked.  “Steve…let me do this for you…c’mon…let me suck your cock…”  

“ _ Darcy _ …” he half-chastised, half gasped.  

“Please?  I love it…you know I love it…”  

“Jesus…” He bucked up to meet her hips, the tiny thrusts she was simulating on top of him, rubbing herself against his jeans.  The denim rasped at her naked body in the best ways. She almost didn’t want to stop.  

Except she was going to delay things for herself.  Because if she knew one thing about Steve, it was how he got off on her pleasure.  Thus, prolonging her pleasure was a logical way to approach this.  

She rose up off him, sliding her leg backwards so she could move down his body.  She tugged at the button and the zip of his jeans, rubbing her hand over his cock where it was straining against the fabric.  The sharp intake of breath that incited thrilled her, sending a bolt of arousal down between her legs.  Darcy tugged playfully at the waistband of his pants, pulling them down over his hips.  She moved up to mouth over him  _ there _ in his jockeys. Her hand pressed up the length of his thigh.  He twitched and swore, his hands automatically gripping the sheets beneath him.  

“Darcy…you’re not gonna tease me are you?” he asked, a dry chuckle bubbling up from seemingly nowhere.  “I don’t think I could…”    

“I won’t…not for long anyway…” To prove her point, she tugged down on his underwear, freeing his erection.  She pulled his underwear and his pants all the way off, tossing them to the floor of their bedroom.  

“I want you…” he rasped as she kissed and licked her way up his thigh.  “I’m so…fuck, I’m so hard for you, sweetheart…”   

“I know…” Darcy wrapped her hand around his cock, sliding her fist up and down the length of his shaft.  Precum beaded at the tip and she leaned down to lick it off, the taste was salty in her mouth and the sound he made was sweet.  A whimper as he arched up into her hand.  

“God, please…”  

“I’m gonna…geez you are  _ so _ impatient…” She ran her tongue up the underside, wriggling it slightly as she got to the tip.  “So freakin’ impatient, Rogers…”  

“You’re one to talk…” 

“Not talkin’ about me, are we?”  

“I am…oh…fuck…”  He groaned when she sucked the tip into her mouth.  She coated him liberally with spit as she worked her lips down, down, down the length of him.  

She couldn’t ever take him all the way in, so she made use of her hand that was still wrapped around his girth.  Using both in tandem, she slowly began to work up and down.  

His thighs were taut, his hands still grasping handfuls of the sheets.  Her name was a constant.  He whispered it into the air like a prayer.  Pleading her as his hips pumped shallowly in time with her movements.  

She hummed around him, the ache in her belly deepening with every sound that escaped his lips.  He was hard in her mouth.  The head swollen and scraping lightly against the roof of her mouth as she worked him back into her throat and out again.  

She began to swirl her tongue around the head when she was able, working her hand as well.  Her jaw started to ache a little, but it was a minor inconvenience given the situation.  She let her other hand moved down between his legs to fondle at his balls.  She held them gently in her hand as she moved smoothly up and down his dick.  

Steve was still moaning like crazy.  He was loud when she did this. She loved the words that came out of his mouth when he was buried deep in hers.  Her man cursed like a sailor.  

“Fuck…Darcy…Holy…shit, that feels  _ good _ …”   

Her neck twinged and she slowly slid up and off him.  She sat up and stretched, backing up more towards the edge of the bed.  “C’mere, babe…” 

He moved closer, sitting up and placing his feet on the floor.  Darcy grabbed a pillow and knelt on it, taking him in her mouth again.  

She could move faster like this and he could grip the back of her head, tangle his fingers in her hair.  

And better yet…she could reach down and take care of the lingering problem between her legs.  She moaned on his cock as she slid two fingers down between her slick folds.  She slowly circled her clit and bobbed her head up and down.  

“Darcy…” Steve murmured.

She could feel the tension in his thighs as she swirled her tongue around the tip, licking the slickness from the slit and sliding her mouth down his shaft.  

He whimpered as she sucked, increasing the suction every time she bobbed down.  Her belly clenched at the sound.  

There really was nothing like making your man whimper using only your lips and tongue.  Turn him to jelly and lick him up after…

“Darcy...I’m about to…”  

She hummed and increased her speed slightly, feeling the first hot pulse of his release as it hit the back of her tongue.  She hummed and sped up her fingers on herself.  Circling the tiny bundle of nerves and trying desperately to follow him.  

He was panting as she gave him one final lick, sitting back and reaching for her breast.  Her thumb brushed over her nipple, giving her the jolt she needed.  She tumbled over the edge, biting her lip as she came hard on her own fingers. 

She looked up at him after, licking her lips.  “See? I love doing that.”  

He beamed and reached for her, pulling her up onto the bed with him.  “I was kind of hoping to finish you off…”  

“Awww…such a gentleman…”  

Steve shrugged.  “Guess I’ll just have to wait a half hour…”  

“Well, you know.  Patience is a virtue, Captain.”  

“See…that’s something I never understood…”  

“What’s that?” Darcy asked, curling up against his side.  

He ran his fingers up over the swell of her ass and onward, causing her to arch into him.  “The misconception that I’m a virtuous man…”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Thanks guys! :D


End file.
